


Our Kid

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [31]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: The car fell silent and Eddie felt something sink in his gut. Buck had been bouncing off the walls all day, talking about parent-teacher conferences. Eddie didn’t see what the big deal was. Half the time, he had to miss the conferences because of work. It had just worked out this time that he could go. Normally, Carla went with him. But she was busy. So, Eddie invited Buck, since they had been dating for some time and Buck had been listed as Christopher's second emergency contact for a while. So, to Eddie it made sense.But Buck just seemed so excited.---Or, Buck is invited to attend Parent-Teacher Conferences at Christopher's school for the first time.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 16
Kudos: 459





	Our Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Buck goes to a meeting at Christopher's school for the first time as Christopher's second father and gets very excited.

Eddie glanced over at Buck, noticing how his leg was bouncing. They were in the car, heading to Christopher’s school. 

“So, how much of Christopher’s work do you think is going to be displayed?” Buck asked as Eddie’s eyes focused back on the road. “Because he’s super smart and he does great work. Like the science project he did. Do you think his teacher will have that displayed?”

“I don’t know Buck,” Eddie said. He glanced back at Buck as they reached a red light and noticed an excited glint in his eyes. “You know it’s just a parent-teacher conference, right?” Buck tilted his head, the smile dropping away. Eddie wanted to say something, but then the light changed and Eddie had to focus on driving. 

The car fell silent and Eddie felt something sink in his gut. Buck had been bouncing off the walls all day, talking about parent-teacher conferences. Eddie didn’t see what the big deal was. Half the time, he had to miss the conferences because of work. It had just worked out this time that he could go. Normally, Carla went with him. But she was busy. So, Eddie invited Buck, since they had been dating for some time and Buck had been listed as Christopher's second emergency contact for a while. So, to Eddie it made sense. 

But Buck just seemed so excited. Well, until Eddie said something. Eddie hated when that happened to Buck; when someone dulled his excitement. Usually it happened accidentally. Buck would be excited about something, maybe a good save during a call or something he read online and someone would knock that excitement down by brushing him off. And then Buck would get this downtrodden look on his face that Eddie hated. Normally, Eddie was the one to pick Buck back up. 

But this time, he had caused it. And now, he had to fix it. 

“Buck,” Eddie said, once he pulled into a spot in the parking lot. Buck avoided his gaze, staring at his hands instead. “Buck, look at me please.”

“I’m sorry,” Buck said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I don’t mean to be exhausting…”

“No, stop that,” Eddie said, taking Buck’s hands. Buck looked up at him, a sad expression in his eyes. “Buck, you are not exhausting.” Buck went to say something, but Eddie cut him off, pulling him in for a kiss. Eddie felt a tear drop down onto his own cheek and he pulled away. He wiped a few tears from Buck’s face, leaving his thumb there to caress Buck’s cheek.

“This just feels like a big deal,” Buck said quietly. “Going to Christopher’s Parent-Teacher conferences? That feels massive to me. I’m just so proud of that kid and I love him so much.”

“I know,” Eddie said, his hand moving down to cup the nape of Buck’s neck. “I know that you love him and that’s what I love about you.” Eddie sighed, his forehead resting against Buck. “I think my apathy towards these conferences is unfair to you. You have every right to be excited about this especially when…” Eddie’s voice trailed off as a realization hit him. He pulled back, just slightly, looking into Buck’s eyes. 

“Eddie?” Eddie just smiled a little, pressing a tender kiss to Buck’s lips.

“You’re his other dad,” Eddie said, when he pulled away. Buck stared at him, his lip trembling. “You have been co-parenting with me long before we started dating. And you should be excited about this. Because you’re important to me and to Christopher and you should have always been involved in all of this. 

“I love you so much,” Buck said, knotting his fingers in Eddie’s shirt to kiss him again. Eddie sighed into the kiss, a true feeling of love spreading through. He loved everything about Buck, including how excited he got about everything. And Eddie never wanted to hinder that excitement, he wanted to celebrate it. 

“We should probably get inside,” Eddie said, pulling away. Buck nodded, wiping his eyes. “And his science project better be displayed. Because our kid worked hard on that.”

“Our kid, huh?” Buck asked a shy smile on his face. Eddie just nodded, reaching out for Buck’s hand. Buck’s fingers interlaced with Eddie’s, as a smile crossed Eddie’s face. 

“Yeah. Our kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
